


mime abduction

by hobbes



Series: a song and dance across universal lines [7]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Humor, Mimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbes/pseuds/hobbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, hands down, this was the absolute worst thing that had ever happened to Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mime abduction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for queerandnerdy, who asked for "Will-centric" -- "Mime Abduction Song" by The Arrogant Worms

Okay, hands down, this was the absolute worst thing that had ever happened to Will. “Will…Will can you look at me please?” Magnus held his chin gingerly, the latex of her gloves sticking to his skin. In her other hand she held a wet cloth, carefully wiping away the thick body paint. He stared at her, completely unamused with the whole situation; he was even less unamused that she seemed to find it so funny. “Will.” she said again, and he looked up to meet her eyes. “I’m synthesising something right now that should counteract the effects of the paste. Henry and Kate are getting in touch with our friends in the city to track them down. Don’t worry, Will. We will fix this.”

He just rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. Magnus made a face, pouting her lips out. “It’s not coming off as easily as I thought. I’ll just…give me a moment I’ll go get the cold creme from my room. Just…don’t leave.” He gave her a very pointed look as to say ‘really’ and she exited the infirmary.

Biggie was waiting for her in the elevator. “Still can’t talk?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Yes…unfortunately.” the two of them looked at one another, unable to contain their chuckling. “I hope that this doesn’t just wholly deter us from negotiating for the Puloxi eggs.”

“I don’t think Will is gonna want to go back to the International District any time soon, Magnus.”

“Yes…being kidnapped might do that.”

“Have you figured out a cure yet?”

“It’s running now.” she ran her hands through her hair, separating the strands. 

“…did you figure out where we could get more of the paint?”

She gave him a look. “Sorry…” he said.

It just wasn’t every day you get kidnapped by abnormal mimes.


End file.
